The present invention relates to a stick type cosmetic material feeding container. It particularly relates to a feeding mechanism of the stick type cosmetic material feeding container.
A feeding mechanism of a stick type cosmetic material feeding container, as shown in Japanese Patent No. 3029834, rotatably connects a front cylinder and a container body and inserts therein a core chuck member having a cosmetic material retaining section at its front end. Further, means (rotation regulating mechanism) for synchronously rotating the front cylinder and the core chuck member are provided and also it is arranged such that the core chuck member can move in an axial direction due to a spiral engagement mechanism for spirally engaging the container body and the core chuck member.
However, the spiral engagement mechanism described above is composed of a male screw and a female screw, and in the case of an engagement of such a male screw and a female screw, it is generally inevitable that a mechanical space (clearance) will arise due to the structure. Especially in the case of forming the spiral engagement mechanism by molding using a synthetic resin or the like, it is necessary to improve the processing accuracy so as to diminish the unsteadiness. And, improvement of the accuracy causes an increase in costs.
Further, although a stick type cosmetic material reaches the uppermost limit in a stick type cosmetic material feeding container, a user sometimes applies an overload on a feeding mechanism resulting from the rotation by mistake in expectation of further feed of a core of the stick type cosmetic material.
On the contrary, it often occurs while using the stick type cosmetic material feeding container that an overload is applied by mistake in expectation of further retracting of a stick type cosmetic material, although the stick type cosmetic material has almost reached the lowermost limit. Such an overload may destroy the feeding mechanism or the stick type cosmetic material feeding container itself.
Therefore, it is set such that a prescribed durability can be obtained against the overload which exceeds a load to be put at the time of ordinary use at the uppermost limit and the lowermost limit. However, it is considered that there is nothing else to do even though the feeding mechanism or the stick type cosmetic material feeding container is destroyed when a load exceeding the prescribed durability is applied.
From this point of view, heretofore it has been known that there is a mechanism for clutching the spiral engagement of the mail screw with the female screw getting over the end of the screw thread as one of the means for preventing the spiral engagement mechanism from breaking at the uppermost limit.
However, in the spiral engagement mechanism in which an elastic deformation will not take place on mutual engagement surfaces, for example, when clutching takes place with a male screw getting over the thread of a female screw, a clutch noise arises. Such a clutch noise has an advantage of clearly notifying the uppermost limit or the like. However, there are some complaints such that the core of a stick type cosmetic material is pulled back to the inside of the container by a portion equivalent to one pitch of a screw at the time of clutching and the clutch noise itself makes a user feel unpleasant when using the cosmetic material container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stick type cosmetic material feeding container which is secured by adopting a completely new feeding mechanism capable of preventing the container from being damaged by an overload at the feed-out uppermost limit and the feed-in lowermost limit and which is more high-grade by providing the user with the sensation of smoothness in sliding when operating the feeding mechanism.
Therefore, according to the present invention, a stick type cosmetic material feeding container in which a stick type cosmetic material is housed comprising:
a core chuck member composed of a cosmetic material retaining section for retaining the stick type cosmetic material and a spiral section which is coaxial with the cosmetic material retaining section; and
an elastic cylindrical body whose inner circumferential surface to be spirally engaged with the spiral section is an engagement section capable of elastic deformation, wherein the stick type cosmetic material is fed out through the core chuck member due to relative rotations of the elastic cylindrical body and the core chuck member.
Further, according to the present invention, a stick type cosmetic material feeding container in which a stick type cosmetic material is housed comprising:
a front cylinder which feeds out the stick type cosmetic material through its tip opening hole:
a container body having means for rotatably connecting the container body to the front cylinder;
a core chuck member composed of a cosmetic material retaining section for retaining the stick type cosmetic material and a spiral section coaxial with the cosmetic material retaining section;
a rotation regulating mechanism for synchronously rotating the front cylinder and the core chuck member;
an elastic cylindrical body which has a through hole having a diameter smaller than an outside diameter of the spiral section of the core chuck member;
engagement means for synchronously rotating the elastic cylindrical body and the container body;
an engagement section which is provided on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole and can be deformed; and
a spiral engagement mechanism constituted by spiral engagement of the deformational engagement section and the spiral section.
Further, according to the present invention, a stick type cosmetic material feeding container in which a stick type cosmetic material is housed comprising:
a front cylinder which feeds out the stick type cosmetic material through its tip opening hole;
a container body having means for rotatably connecting the container body to the front cylinder;
a core chuck member composed of a cosmetic material retaining section for retaining the stick type cosmetic material and a spiral section coaxial with the cosmetic material retaining section;
a rotation regulating mechanism for synchronously rotating the container body and the core chuck member;
an elastic cylindrical body which has a through hole of diameter smaller than an outside diameter of the spiral section of the core chuck member;
engagement means for synchronously rotating the elastic cylindrical body and the front cylinder;
an engagement section which is provided on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole and can be deformed; and
a spiral engagement mechanism constituted by spiral engagement of the deformational engagement section and the spiral section.
Further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the spiral section of the core chuck member is a multiple-threaded screw.
Further, it is preferable that the spiral section of the core chuck member presses the engagement section, whereby a spiral engagement surface is formed.
Further, it is preferable that the engagement section is made by providing a plurality of projections on an inner circumferential surface of a through hole of the elastic cylindrical body.
Further, it is preferable that the engagement section is made by providing a spiral groove on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole of the elastic cylindrical body.
Further, it is preferable that when the front cylinder and the container body relatively rotate, the elastic cylindrical body synchronously rotates with either of the front cylinder and the container body and also the elastic cylindrical body has means for applying resistance to the relative rotations of the front cylinder and the container body.
Thus, according to the present invention, since an engagement section of an elastic cylindrical body can be deformed by elasticity, an elastic deformation takes place at the engagement section when an overload is imposed on the engagement section at the uppermost limit or the lowermost limit, whereby a spiral section races in the elastic cylindrical body. Thus, it is possible to prevent a feeding mechanism, the spiral section, and the like from breaking. Further, since it will be satisfactory if an inside diameter of the engagement section is smaller than an outside diameter of the spiral section in the relation of the deformational engagement section and the spiral section in a spiral engagement mechanism, the present invention has such an effect that it is possible to form the engagement section in various shapes within a range of satisfying the condition and it is possible to obtain the spiral engagement mechanism capable of increasing a permissible level of processing accuracy at the time of forming the engagement section.
Further, according to the present invention, in a stick type cosmetic material feeding container in which a core chuck member and a front cylinder synchronously rotate, when the front cylinder rotates with respect to a container body, a stick type cosmetic material retained by the core chuck member is fed out through a tip opening hole of the front cylinder without rotating relatively to the front cylinder, whereby no torsional stress arises when a core of the stick type cosmetic material slides in the front cylinder. Therefore, such kind of stick type cosmetic material feeding container is particularly suitable for a cosmetic material container to be used for a core of a stick type cosmetic material having a thin diameter or a core of a stick type cosmetic material having a high viscosity or being weak which might be broken due to torsion at the time of feeding out the stick type cosmetic material.
On the other hand, in the case of a stick type cosmetic material feeding container in which a container body and a core chuck member synchronously rotate, when the container body and a front cylinder are relatively rotated, a stick type cosmetic material is fed out of the front cylinder while rotating relatively to the front cylinder, whereby particularly it has the effect of being able to emphasize a cubic effect of a molded core of a lipstick or the like which is molded by die forming of a stick type cosmetic material.
Further, since a spiral section is rendered to be a multiple-threaded screw, when an elastic cylindrical body and the spiral section are spirally engaged, it is possible to have a wider spiral engagement surface without having a high thread ridge and to increase the strength of a spiral engagement mechanism as compared with a single-threaded screw of the same lead.
Further, the spiral section of the core chuck member presses an engagement section of the elastic cylindrical body, thereby forming the spiral engagement surface. Thus, friction always arises between the spiral section of the core chuck member and the elastic cylindrical body, whereby unsteadiness at the time of rotations which may mechanically occur resulting from ordinary spiral engagement of a male screw and a female screw does not arise and the sensation of smooth slide can be provided.
Further, by providing a plurality of projections on an inner circumferential surface of an elastic cylindrical body and using the projections as an engagement section, a spiral engagement surface of one of the projections formed on an inner circumferential surface of a through hole of the elastic cylindrical body is deformed and the spiral engagement is released. At the same time, another one of the projections is spirally engaged, whereby it is possible to establish a spiral engagement mechanism without interruption. Also, it is possible to minimize a clutch noise at the time of releasing the spiral engagement which is inevitable in conventional spiral engagement mechanisms and minimize a movement like pulling back a stick type cosmetic material which may take place when a male screw gets out of a top of the thread ridge of a female screw.
This can also be achieved by forming a spiral groove on an inner circumferential surface of the elastic cylindrical body and using the spiral groove as an engagement section.
Further, when the front cylinder and the container body relatively rotate, the elastic cylindrical body synchronously rotates either of the front cylinder and the container body and also the elastic cylindrical body has means for applying resistance to the relative rotations of the front cylinder and the container body. Thus, it is not necessary to have an O-ring or the like which has heretofore applied resistance when the front cylinder and the container body relatively rotate. Further, the elastic cylindrical body gets involved with the rotations of the front cylinder, the container body, and the core chuck member, whereby it is possible to prevent these members from being unsteady.